mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle at Marne (Map Game)
Welcome to the Miracle at Marne Map Game. The Point of Divergence is the Battle of Marne, considered the Miracle at Marne (OTL). From September 5th to September 12th of 1914. The Germans began a strong campaign to crush France during the first month of the war. When the Germans had reached just beyond the river Marne they encountered large numbers of French troops as well as the supremely well-trained British expeditionary force. However, rather than the right flank of the German army being hit by the French Army, the German army did not allow for an exploitable gap between. This lack of an exploitable gap as well the 1st Army conducting a holding action in what would have been a major gap of the German battle lines managed to hold out and even make a few gains as the German left flank victoriously drove back multiple French armies. With major breakthroughs made by the German Sixth and Seventh armies the right flank - particularly the First army - opened up an unprecedented gap in the German lines - too good not to exploit. This gap allowed for the French to make a worthwhile assault into the area, but a trap laid by the German First and Second armies allowed by a shift of French forces to re-establish a line against the German Sixth and Seventh Armies, turned this exploitable gap into a death trap trapping the French 5th army, and elements of the British expeditionary force. With the French 5th army destroyed, the French 6th army was forced to hold its ground as long as possible against the German First and Second Armies (with the French Ninth army begin pulled back along with Fourth, Second and First armies. This very disorganized line being re-established ended up with a 48 hour battle from September 11th to the 13th in which the French 6th Army was forced back into Paris with the British Expeditionary Force, and the remainder of the French armies forced to fight with their backs to the Seine River. With this, the Germans were able to begin the Battle of Paris in which the city fell to the Germans in short order. The BEF was therefore evacuated unable to fight alone on a continent with a failing ally. The French summarily capitulated and surrendered French Equatorial Africa and Madagascar to the German Empire. Following this, the Germans and Austrians were allowed to pursue a much stronger and more powerful front to the Russians, and prevented the British from making any more meaningful contributions outside of supplies to Russia. By midway through 1915 and a costly stalemate for the Russians on the Eastern front a Peace treaty was signed between the Entente and the Central powers. Russia returned to a status quo, as did France, but the separate colonial exchanges remained between Germany and France and the Treaty of St Peterburg remained in effect effectively forcing distance between Russia and Germany. The British had lost their "Balance of Power" policy and officially began looking for new allies in a new volatile world in which the British were truly threatened. Moderators: Head Mod/Creator: *'Feudalplague (talk)' Mapmakers *Feudalplague (talk) Game maps Nations Sign up is now open. To play as primary nations you must have an Edit count above 1000 and must also have a plausible reputation. Please sign with three Tildes. #LivinLikeFeudal (talk). I don't like the timestamps everywhere. North America * United States of America: Tech (talk) * Mexico: * British Honduras (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) * Guatemala - * Honduras - * El Salvador - * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - * Canada (Nation of the British Commonwealth)- * Cuba - * Haiti - * Cayman (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) *Jamaica (Colony of the British Empire): Cookiedamage (talk) South America *British Guiana (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * Suriname (Colony of the Netherlands) - * French Guiana (Colony of France) *Brazil- * Argentina - * Chile - * Colombia - * Peru - * Ecuador - * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Uruguay - * Falklands (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * South Georgia (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) Europe * Great Britain - Cookiedamage (talk) * Russian Empire - User:M1n3L0rd *Kingdom of Finland - (German influence) *Kingdom of Poland - (German influence) *Latvia - (German Influence) *Estonia - (German Influence) *Ukraine - (German Influence) * Austria-Hungary - User:M1n3L0rd * Ottoman Empire - * Switzerland - * Luxembourg- * Liechtenstein - * France - * German Empire - Feudalplague (talk) * Spain - Sine dei gloriem * Netherlands - * Belgium - * Portugal - Daxus Inferno * Italy - Scarlet Outlaw * Greece - * Denmark - *Iceland - *Greenland - *Faeroe Islands - *Sweden *Norway - *Malta (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) *Serbia - *Bulgaria - *Romania Africa British Colonial Africa - Cookiedamage (talk) *Republic of South Africa - *Rhodesia - *Nigeria - *British East Africa - *British Somaliland - *Gambia - Spanish Colonial Africa - *Spanish Morocco - *Equatorial Guinea - *Spanish West Sahara - French Colonial Africa - *Algeria - *Morocco - *West African Territory - *Sahara - *Djibouti - *Madagascar - German Colonial Africa - Feudalplague (talk) *Cameroon - *Gabon - *Equatorial Africa - *Tasmania - *Togo - *Congo - *South-West Africa (Namibia) - Italian Colonial Africa - *Italian Somaliland - *Eritrea - *Libya - Portuguese Colonial Africa - Daxus Inferno *Angola - *Mozambique - *Cape Verde - *Guinea - Liberia - Darfur - Ethiopia - Middle East Ottoman Empire: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Arabia (Puppet of the Ottoman Empire): I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ British Middle East - Cookiedamage (talk) *Oman (British Colony) - *Egypt (British Mandate) - *Qatar - *Pakistan - Persia - Asia/Oceania * - Republic of China - User:M1n3L0rd * - French Indochina (Colony of France)- *Vietnam - *Cambodia - *Laos - * * British Raj (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * Siam - Seiga *Goa (Colony of Portugal) - Daxus Inferno *Macau (Colony of Portugal) - Daxus Inferno * British Burma (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) *Nepal - * Japan- * Dutch East Indies (Colony of the Netherlands) - *- Philippines (Territory/Vassal of the United States of America) - Tech (talk) * Sulu - * Brunei - * Sarawak - * East Timor (Colony of Portugal)- Daxus Inferno * New Caledonia (Colony of France) - * Australia (Dominion of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * New Zealand (Dominion of the British Empire) Cookiedamage (talk) *Malacca (Colony of the British Empire) - Cookiedamage (talk) * German Colonial Empire - Feudalplague (talk) * German New Guinea Feudalplague (talk) * German Samoa Feudalplague (talk) *Qingdao Feudalplague (talk) Category:Map Games Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Miracle at Marne Map Game